


next to you

by pricklyteeth



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Sleepovers, cute gay long weekend beach slumber party, fem!chen, fem!suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pricklyteeth/pseuds/pricklyteeth
Summary: Junmyeon and Jongdae have been best friends for their entire lives, and somewhere along the way, Junmyeon started harboring a little more than platonic feelings for her best friend. This makes sleepovers a little hard.





	next to you

**Author's Note:**

> [originally written for nabisonyeo round 4, 2017!] this is a giftfic for everyone, but aa dear prompter i hope you come back to read this ;; i wanted to make you happy, your prompt was so cute;; mm i don't think this fic has hayley kiyoko sleepover vibes, i think the color and dynamic and atmosphere is a little different and more summery? but i hope you like it as much as i enjoyed writing it♥

  
  
Junmyeon knew she’d regret it as soon as she said yes.  
  
‘But it’s tradition!’ Jongdae had insisted.  
  
Well. It was and it wasn’t. End of the month sleepovers were tradition, but they didn’t extend for days and they didn’t include roadtrips up the coast to an Airbnb by the beach, which would all be wonderful and fun and amazing if not for the fact that Junmyeon has a big fat gay crush on her best friend, who has no fucking clue, and is so straight that it makes Junmyeon want to Actually Cry.  
  
She’d already thought that regular sleepovers were bad enough, seeing as she’d have to silently deal with her feelings while Jongdae was laying on her or changing into her pjs or giggling her whiny, annoying, too happy laugh as she applied a clay mask to Junmyeon’s face, and she’d had to use every ounce of energy she had in her body to just not lean forward and kiss her.  
  
She loves Jongdae, and she wouldn’t give up their sleepovers or their friendship for anything, not even for all of the Star Wars merchandise that exists. Not even for Carrie Fisher to come back to life. But sleepovers were so painful. Being around Jongdae, knowing she would never be _with_ Jongdae was so fucking painful.  
  
Looking over at Jongdae as the afternoon light casts itself through her piecey bangs and the happy crescents of her eyes and onto her cheeks as she’s kicking off the trip up the coast by yelling about the roadtrip playlist she’s put together confirms it. Junmyeon is going to suffer a slow, painful, gay death this weekend, and it’s all her fault for saying yes to Jongdae. Not that she knows how to say anything _but_ yes to Jongdae.  
  
She’s fingering the little heart charm on her necklace she always fidgets with when she’s anxious when Silversun Pickup’s Lazy Eye starts playing through her speakers, and her heart squeezes a little. They used to play this song over and over on Rockband. Junmyeon had put it on once earlier this year when they were going on a drive to unwind from deadweek madness, but she would’ve figured Jongdae would have gone with more poppy summer songs for the playlist.  
  
“It’s our Rockband song,” Junmyeon decides to say.  
  
Jongdae nods, both in an acknowledgement of what Junmyeon said as well as to nod her head to the guitar riff that opens the song, murmuring softly. “We never got sick of this one.”  
  
Junmyeon smiles at that, fond memories of their childhood floating through her mind’s eye. “Yeah. We should dig it out sometime, see if we’re still as good as we used to be.”  
  
“Mm,” Jongdae hums, finger twisting into the end of her ponytail, lips pulling up into a judgmental pucker. “If I remember correctly, Chanyeol and I were always covering your uncoordinated ass.”  
  
“You fucking did _Not_.” Junmyeon was great at rockband.  
  
Jongdae pokes her tongue out, ignoring her. “Plus, even if we suck now, Chanyeol is probably even better than he used to be, what with all of the gaming and like, actual instrument playing he’s done since.”  
  
It’s just an offhand comment, and she knows that Jongdae doesn’t have anything besides purely platonic feelings for Chanyeol, but just the mention of any boys reminds Junmyeon that she doesn’t have a chance with her. Because she’s always just been her ‘girl best friend’; even Chanyeol has a better chance with Jongdae, just because he’s ‘the boy bestfriend’. It leaves a sour taste in her mouth.  
  
The song almost seems to agree, playing while Jongdae sings along.  
  
_I’ve been waiting_  
_I’ve been waiting for this moment, all my life._  
_But it’s not quite right._  
  
She feels her smile faltering, and she tries to focus on the road instead of how she’ll never have that moment, not the right one, not with Jongdae.

  
  
The water keeps her company though; the drive up PCH is incredible. It’s little things like driving up the coast that makes her remember how lucky she is for growing up here. California is gorgeous.  
  
The ocean winking at her on her left and the massive cliff-face on her right inspire a mixture of pride and hope and awe inside of her chest, and it feels like despite the ache of her one-sided feelings, she needed this. There’s something healing about driving along the water’s edge, something that makes her anxiety feel small and far away. Her stress about what the fuck she’s actually doing with her life, maintaining her grades, her relationships with university acquaintances, locking in housing arrangements, constantly working to be on top of shit, building herself up to look good on paper—it all seems so meaningless and petty now. Like the world is simple if you just let it be.  
  
Jongdae stretches out beside her, arms over her head as she lets out a yawn. She’d had to get up really early to drive over to Junmyeon’s so they could miss traffic on the ride over. Something about how Jongdae struggled to make this trip work makes Junmyeon feel a little selfish for being preoccupied with her feelings but mostly just incredibly lucky for having her as her best friend. She’s so good to her it almost completely makes up for the fact that Junmyeon can’t casually kiss her whenever she wants. Almost.  
  
“We should just drop out of school and do road trips forever,” Jongdae gets out past another yawn.  
  
Sleepy Jongdae makes Junmyeon soft, and so So Fond. “Dae, this hardly counts as a road trip.”  
  
Jongdae nods, kitten smile curling at her lips as she looks over, eyelids fluttering half shut. She ignores the jab. “We’ll be like. One of those van couples that lives in a modified van with a tiny tiny kitchen made out of a convertible stovetop-sink combo and a have a mattress in the back. Adopt a dog to protect us from the bears and mountain lions. Pee in the wilderness. Best friend van couple adventures.”  
  
Jongdae curls up on her side, and Junmyeon stops at the next turnout to dig a blanket out of her duffel bag to throw over her, and to ease Jongdae’s seat back a little. The drive to Malibu is only an hour, shorter than it even takes to get from UCI, Jongdae’s campus, to USC, Junmyeon’s. Even so, she figures Jongdae could use the rest.  
  
She tries not to let herself think about what Jongdae meant by ‘van couple’, knowing better than to get her hopes up.

 

“It’s so fucking cute in here!” Jongdae yells from inside the house, opening a window facing the driveway so Junmyeon can see _and_ hear her. It’s kind of adorable.  
  
“You know what’d be cuter? If you could help me unload the shit from the car.”  
  
Jongdae just smiles her little kitten smile down at her from the window. “Coming, babe.”  
  
That was another thing. Jongdae likes calling Junmyeon babe as a ‘best friend inside joke’. Junmyeon does it too sometimes, because it feels really natural to respond to Jongdae the same way, but it also fucking sucks because it’s just one of those straight girl things where they’re supposed to giggle because they’re ‘not actual lesbians’ or something.  
  
Jongdae skips over as Junmyeon drops their duffel bags in the living room, throwing herself at Junmyeon’s back as she wraps her arms around her stomach.  
  
Junmyeon stiffens a little because Jongdae’s cute tiny boobs are pressed into her back, and her chin is hooked over Junmyeon’s shoulder, and she smells so… like Jongdae. Sweet and slightly citrusy. It makes her heart clench. That smell has been haunting her for the better portion of her life.  
  
“Thanks for doing this for me, Jun,” Jongdae hums into the side of her neck, still hugging tight.  
  
Junmyeon chews on the inside of her lip, because Jongdae is trying to have a Cute Best Friend Moment and now she feels guilty for being so constantly affected by Jongdae’s presence.

She lays her head on Jongdae’s, eyes closing. “Thanks for doing this _with_ me, Dae.”  
  
She can almost _feel_ Jongdae’s face crinkling. “Okay, okay, too mushy, cuddle moment over.”  
  
And then Jongdae is wriggling away to grab more stuff from the car, and Junmyeon is left with their duffel bags and her feelings.  
  
Talk about extra baggage.

 

  
Junmyeon wakes up from the impromptu nap they took after dragging everything into the bnb, tossing whatever perishables they had into the fridge, and skimming the notes their host left them with Jongdae on top of her, biting her forearm.  
  
She blearily blinks up at her before Jongdae bites down again, and she has to shake her off, because Jongdae bites _hard._  
  
"Dae, what the _fuck?"_  
  
Jongdae lays down on her, cheek against Junmyeon's boobs, curling up on her. Junmyeon wants to die. Jongdae, in all of her oblivious straightness, is going to be the death of her.  
  
"I'm hungry," she replies simply.  
  
"And you had to bite me _because_..." Junmyeon has to keep up appearances as longsuffering best friend.  
  
"You're so hard to wake up, I always feel guilty doing it because you look so peaceful in your little baby fetal posi-" Junmyeon moves to tackle her, going to tickle her under her arms, Jongdae's teasing breaking into a fit of screamy giggles, her laughter echoing off the walls.  
  
That was another thing about Jongdae. Without even really meaning to, she always knew how to fill a room. Jongdae's looking up at her, because Junmyeon stopped, and it's only now that she realizes she's just kind of straddling her best friend. Junmyeon scrabbles to get off of her, distractedly brushing the hair that fell loose from her bun out of her face, looking down as she goes to fix it, pretending to be annoyed at her hair.

She misses the look on Jongdae's face as she twists her hair back into her bun, before Jongdae gets up to pull Junmyeon off the bed.  
  
"Come on loser, let's go make some food."

 

"You literally only brought us ramen to eat for four days? This was what you meant by 'I'll take care of food'?"  
  
Jongdae is looking up at her from the cooler Junmyeon brought with five packets of Shin ramen held in her hands. It's kind of impressive because she has really tiny hands. But Jongdae's looking at her like Junmyeon just told her they made Mexican candy illegal to be sold in the state of California, which means that Junmyeon has wronged her in some way that Jongdae’s thinking this has to be some kind of cruel and twisted joke.  
  
“What? We have ramen all the time!”  
  
Jongdae stares at her. “Not for breakfast, lunch, and dinner consecutively for 4 days straight—I’m not even that bad during finals!”  
  
“We can get groceries via Postmates?” Junmyeon offers.  
  
Jongdae glowers. “I’m only conceding to your bougie ass online grocery shopping because we’re in fucking Malibu, and the grocery stores up here are definitely going to be even bougier. Do rich white people who live on the beach even _call_ them grocery stores? They probably just have local organic vegan food boutiques or some shit.”  
  
Junmyeon tsks at her. “Don’t hate on local food—it’s good for the planet.”  
  
“I’m not hating on local food, I’m just saying it shouldn’t be so expensive to just fucking eat. You know food literally grows from the ground?” Jongdae gripes, logging into Junmyeon’s laptop with a flurry of angry fingers.  
  
Junmyeon has gotten over Jongdae’s disregard for personal space and the concept of privacy a long time ago. “Right, but wouldn’t it cost more to have stuff all done by hand versus like. Machines and stuff? Wouldn’t it make sense that local organic nichey food is more expensive?”  
  
Jongdae stops what she’s doing turn to Junmyeon, who is hovering behind her, with a withering look. “There are people working community gardens for fucking free. You can grow food. This planet is full of it, and yet we still have starving people, because people want to put a fucking price tag on it. Plus, the industrial food complex depends on fucking slavery. It’s completely and totally fucked, and makes no ass sense. Don’t fucking try to pretend it does.”  
  
Junmyeon blinks. It wasn’t the first time Jongdae’s ever gotten snippy with her but seeing her so passionate about something that Junmyeon didn’t know much about was kind of hot.  
  
“Okay, pick your poison, we’ve got ‘Vintage Grocers’ and ‘Sunflower Grocery’, both of which sound Caucasian as all hell,” Jongdae announces, once she’s typed in their address.  
  
“Let’s go with Sunflower… I’m not sure how I feel about ‘vintage’ groceries,” Junmyeon responds, feeling a little disturbed.  
  
Jongdae nods, clicking around before making a pained noise. “WHO HAS ENOUGH MONEY THAT THEY CAN JUST SPEND SEVEN FUCKING DOLLARS ON A SINGLE CUCUMBER? IN THIS ECONOMY?”  
  
Junmyeon doesn’t think it’s really that expensive, but while she and Jongdae both grew up as family friends, their families each had pretty different class backgrounds. Stuff she doesn’t really think twice about, Jongdae agonizes over, and it took some time over the years for Junmyeon to recognize that she was really privileged.  
  
Jongdae keeps yelling at the screen as she searches for alternative food items, and it reminds her that despite growing up together, they’re still very different people with different experiences. On some level, it makes her feel further away from Jongdae, but on another, it makes her want to take care of her more.  
  
“How about, instead of giving you a hemorrhage over some groceries, let’s just get delivery from a restaurant for tonight?”  
  
Jongdae slumps back against her. “Can we take our delivery with us to the beach, and watch the sun set and eat tamarindo candy and smores when it’s dark,” she asks, as if weakened by the trauma of online grocery shopping. Jongdae is so dramatic. Junmyeon wishes she thought it was annoying instead of just increasingly endearing.  
  
“We can do that.”  
  
Junmyeon can never really say no to her, anyway.

 

They end up staying in, because the delivery for some reason said it was going to take an hour (maybe because they’re literally on the beach?) and Jongdae decided to start Mean Girls in the meantime, even though that’s definitely more than an hour long.  
  
Jongdae’s line of reasoning was that by the time they finished the movie, they’d have eaten and from there they can go nightbeach with their smores and tamarindo and light some lanterns (Jongdae had a long list of sleepover activities planned, and was prepared to do The Most).  
  
However, Mean Girls has now ended, empty takeaway boxes littered over the coffee table in front of them, and the look in Jongdae’s eye means she’s comfy in her blanket nest, so there will be no more going outside. Even though the beach is like. Right out their back door, five feet away.  
  
Jongdae shuffles over, flopping onto Junmyeon’s lap, blankets and all to look up at her. The sleepy cast to her eyes, and the disheveled way her hair fans out against the sheets makes Junmyeon’s mouth go dry. Why did she have to be the gay kid with the disarmingly beautiful best friend? Who did she wrong in her last life?  
  
“What do we do now?” Jongdae asks, and Junmyeon’s terrible gay brain reads her tone as being suggestive.  
  
Brushing a stray strand of hair from Jongdae’s forehead, (she can’t help it) she looks over to the kitchen. Their bnb is tiny, but it’s perfect for them—it’s cozy and cute and functional. Some part of Junmyeon wants to hold onto this, just Jongdae and her living together by the ocean. It’s romantic and domestic, and Junmyeon has always been a sucker for those kinds of things.  
  
“Well, we can continue our trashy nostalgic chickflick sleepover marathon, or make some smores over the stovetop and come back to it—you look too comfy to get up at all though, so I figured no nightbeach tonight.”  
  
Jongdae turns her head to press her face into Junmyeon’s stomach to give her a strange sideways hug, and Junmyeon has to fight down the explosion of fondness she feels at the contact. It’s weirdly intimate and it’s just so _cute_. Why did she have to be straight, Junmyeon bemoans inwardly.  
  
“You know me so well,” Jongdae hums, pleased. “I can get up for smores though.”  
  
They only settled down to start the Princess Diaries series after they makeup-wiped down their faces from the marshmallow goo and got it together for long enough to actually make the smores without someone smearing marshmellow fingers on someone else’s cheek.  
  
Jongdae falls asleep murmuring something like, “Michael deserves better,” before falling asleep, and Junmyeon can’t help but agree.

 

In the morning, Junmyeon rolls over to get up to pee, but then she’s met with Jongdae’s face just centimeters away, and before she can get away Jongdae is reaching over to wrap her arms and legs with hers. Shit.

There’s nothing more that she wants to do but kiss all over Jongdae’s face to wake her up, across her pretty angular cheeks, over the bridge of her nose, each eyelid, the middle of her forehead, right where her bangs are parted right now, the center of each of her downturned eyebrows, the corners of her soft kitten lips…

Junmyeon heaves a sigh. She should stop. Wriggling in the tight cuddle Jongdae has her in, she whines a little, to see if Jongdae will let go. “Dae, come on, I gotta pee, please?”  
  
Jongdae just huffs and holds on tighter. “Mmm.”

Junmyeon isn’t even sure what that’s supposed to mean, trying to gently shove Jongdae off of her. “Dae.”  
  
Jongdae just nuzzles closer, pushing her forehead into Junmyeon’s cheek, murmuring. “I had a dream we were dudes? We make pretty hot dudes.”  
  
Junmyeon wants to say that Jongdae makes a hotter girl, but she’s pretty sure that would be a Little Too Gay to say out loud.  
  
“You were a Newport boy, and… and there was a party,” Jongdae yawns, arms letting go to stretch over her head, eyes blinking open. “And Chanyeol was fuckin. Sloshed. And you owned the boat? The party was on this boat.”  
  
Jongdae sits up now, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her hair falling loosely down her back, no longer in the bun she fell asleep in.  
  
“So I was loaded still. Cool, good to know,” Junmyeon smirks, laying back against the wall. The couch converted into a futon, which luckily, was fine for the both of them to pass out on because both of them are little.  
  
“Shut up, let me finish,” Jongdae snaps. “Anyway, I think we were playing a drinking game or something… and then Chanyeol threw up on this boy he liked… and we? Had some like. Unresolved sexual tension or something, haha. Wild right?”  
  
Junmyeon nods a little stiffly. “Yeah… super wild.”

 _Ah, yes,_ Junmyeon thinks to herself.  _The splendors of waking up to your straight best friend, who you are madly in love with, and who thinks that being attracted to you is strange._

Unfortunately, this is nothing new for her.

  
  
There's actually some leftover drygoods that the bnb host left, which they find are, according to the notes they had left, theirs for the taking, so they have pancakes for breakfast.  
  
Junmyeon feels extremely proud of herself for making some, and takes a pic for her snapstory. The lighting in their bnb is superb. The pancakes look instagram worthy.  
  
The host even has blueberry syrup in the fridge, which is Junmyeon's favorite. Jongdae sticks with maple because she's weirded out by fruit syrup even though she'll eat jam, which is basically the exact same ingredients with a different kind of consistency.  
  
Jongdae looks down at her pancake with disdain as Junmyeon records herself drizzling blueberry syrup over it. Junmyeon flicks over to the backwards filter on snapchat as she looks up.  
  
"Listen, I don't know why you get to judge me for eating blueberry syrup, which is a perfectly normal thing to have on pancakes and waffles, when you eat tuna and roasted eel out of the can."  
  
"Fruit syrup sounds fake."  
  
"And canned sea creatures sounds more natural?"  
  
Jongdae's lips screw up into a displeased pucker. "Shut up."

 

"Help me figure out what to weaar," Jongdae whines from the bedroom, digging through her duffelbag. The bnb is open plan, so Junmyeon can see her from where she's doing the dishes.  
  
"Hold on, hold on." Junmyeon finishes the last of the dishes, wiping her hands on the dishtowel before coming over, plopping onto the bed beside Jongdae.  
  
"What's up."  
  
Jongdae has her hair down today, and the clean hair smell from her shower that morning permeates the room.  
  
Junmyeon doesn't understand how it is that the smell of shampoo makes her feel even more gay than usual, but it probably has something to do with how she associates it with Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae holds a bikini up to herself, frowning. "Do you think I should wear this one and like something light on top? Or the other one and a croptop?"  
  
Junmyeon honestly thinks both outfits would look really cute on Jongdae, but she gets annoyed whenever Junmyeon doesn't say anything definitive because she thinks Junmyeon isn't taking her seriously.  
  
"Mm, you can wear this one and the other one tomorrow? You probably want like. a light coverup just in case we go out to eat later or it gets windy or something. A crop top won't do much if you're cold."  
  
"You're right. Shit, what's the weather like?" Jongdae leans over to peek out the window. "The sky looks a little overcast but, it's the beach, and it's still pretty early. Coverup it is."  
  
Junmyeon doesn't need Jongdae to help her pick out her outfits because unlike the rest of her organizational failures, Junmyeon is weirdly particular about planning outfits, especially ahead of time for special occasions, including vacations. She appreciates it though, how Jongdae cares for and trusts her opinion when it comes to outfits.  
  
The rough thing about outfits isn't helping Jongdae pick out what to wear, it's actually watching her get dressed.  
  
Because Junmyeon has known Jongdae for basically her entire life, as her best friend, Junmyeon has had to watch Jongdae get dressed and undressed a lot. Unfortunately, however, being exposed so many times to Jongdae's body has not remotely desensitized her, but it's such a normal thing for them that it would be weird if Junmyeon decided to start getting dressed in another room or made a big deal about looking away.  
  
Although, right now it's kind of hard to.  
  
Jongdae is pulling on her bikini bottoms, and they hug her cute perky butt so _nicely._ Junmyeon has always been a mixture of jealousy and awe at Jongdae's butt. It's just so perfect and bouncy.  
  
Junmyeon loves Jongdae for lots of reasons, a lot of them nonphysical--but at the same time, she's pretty sure Jongdae's butt had something to do with her gay awakening.

She's fixing her boobs when Jongdae calls over. "Jun, can you help me with this clasp?"  
  
Thankfully, Junmyeon had the foresight to start putting on her own swimsuit before Jongdae noticed she was staring and got to miss the titty flash while she was at it.

Not that she doesn't love Jongdae's boobs, because she really does, but it would have put her in a situation she would not know how to explain without telling her best friend she was gay. And also attracted to her.  
  
The sideboob is enough. Jongdae let go of the two straps that are supposed to meet in the back in favor of swinging her hair up into a high pony, and it leaves just enough boob out to make Junmyeon stare.  
  
Jongdae pushes her bangs back into the ponytail before securing it, head tilting to the side to frown at her reflection.  
  
"Ugh, I hate how my boobs look in anything," she huffs, trying to adjust herself as Junmyeon clicks the clasp shut behind her.  
  
"Your boobs are cute, I don't know why you complain about them all the time."  
  
Jongdae turns to look at her, a displeased pout on her lips. "As if you would get it. Like, not to be a total dude, but your boobs are literally perfect. They're all like. Big and grab-able and shit."  
  
Junmyeon wants to be annoyed because it's not just a dude thing to be able to enjoy boobs, but Jongdae complimenting them makes her feel a strange sense of pride, watching Jongdae talk casually about how nice they are while she goes back to fixing her hair in the mirror as if it's fact.  
  
"Okay, but just because I have nice boobs doesn't mean that that your boobs aren't nice either-"  
  
"No, my boobs are 'nice'. Yours are like, lingerie model worthy. Got the cleavage and everything."  
  
"Why are you fighting with me about my boobs-"  
  
Jongdae lays back against her, suddenly very pleased. "Because it's fun to."

  
  
  
They head out, and it’s a little bizarre, coming from the city, to just walk outside a house and be on the beach. No driving, nothing. Just the sand and the ocean as your backyard.  
  
Jongdae’s walking a little in front, and the wind tousles through the ends of her hair, wavy from the bun she slept in. Her neck looks pretty like this; when she ties her hair up, Junmyeon thinks, not for the first time.  
  
Their beach is pretty surprisingly empty, but it might be because it’s still pretty early out, and this strip of beach is probably less public, since it’s right up by people’s houses.

They settle on a spot, strategically setting their bags and the cooler on their blanket in case the wind decides to try to blow it away, starting to sunscreen shoulders and legs. Jongdae tans well, but Junmyeon… can tan but she’s so pale most of the time that getting burnt is a real possibility. Plus, more than anything, UV radiation induced skin cancer is like, an epidemic.  
  
They’ve only just cracked open their Angry Orchard’s (Jongdae has her summer honey and Junmyeon has her elderflower) when it starts drizzling.  
  
“Are you kidding?!” Jongdae shouts at the sky, “We just fucking got here!”  
  
Junmyeon takes a sip, squinting up at the overcast sky. They really should have checked the weather before. “It’s just a light drizzle, maybe it’ll ease up. Besides, it’s a beach day, we’re bound to get wet at some point right?”  
  
And because nothing ever goes Junmyeon’s way, lightning cracks over the ocean out on the horizon, and the rain starts pelting down hard. Whoever said California weather was nice and predictable probably never lived here for any extended period of time.  
  
They have to grab their shit quick since it’s really starting to pour now, bundling it all in the blanket and twisting the ends together so they can both carry one side. They don’t even have time to put their shoes on, afraid the blanket will soak through, so they just chuck them inside the bundle, drinks in their free hands as they book it back to the cabin, laughing at the ridiculousness of their situation.  
  
They drop the bundle once they’re inside, collapsing against each other in a fit of giggles. Jongdae wipes the heel of her hand over her eyes, apparently starting to tear up at how hard she’s laughing.  
  
“This _would_ fucking happen to us, oh my god-”  
  
Junmyeon huffs out a laugh, taking a short swig of her hard cider before she sets it on the counter. “What, being on the beach for 3 seconds before it starts raining?”  
  
“Not only that, but planning a beach vacation on a rainy weekend.”  
  
“Mm, classic us, one for the books,” Junmyeon agrees, pushing back Jongdae’s wet bangs, eyes flicking to fixate on a bead of water that got loose, running from her temple down across her cheek to pause at the corner of her lips.  
  
“What is it?” Jongdae asks, and somehow Junmyeon’s gay brain reads her tone as almost being hopeful.  
  
“It’s nothing.”

  
  
  
“I take what I said earlier back. This isn’t so bad.”

They’re playing Jenga while painting each other’s nails, which is even more precarious than the tower looks right now. Somehow, they haven’t fucked up their nails yet.

Junmyeon finishes the coat on Jongdae’s index finger before Jongdae primly pulls out another block with the sides of her fingers, setting it on top of the stack. Junmyeon watches her, mentally willing the tower to collapse.  
  
“That’s just because you haven’t lost or fucked up your nails yet, you sore loser,” Junmyeon admonishes.  
  
Jongdae tsks, grabbing Junmyeon’s hand to do her index finger as well. “I’d be nice to me if I was you—I’m in a very ideal position to ruin your mani.”  
  
She lifts her hand to wave it in front of her to prove her point, and Junmyeon’s thumb nail brushes against the blanket hanging over them. She gasps, grabbing her hand back, nearly toppling the tower over in the process, both of them watching the swaying tower with bated breath.  
  
It stills and both of them can breathe again. Jongdae isn’t the only sore loser. “You bitch, you just dragged my thumb nail against the blanket!”  
  
She frowns at her nail, smudged up at the side. “You’re fixing this,” she huffs.  
  
Jongdae laughs, reaching over. “Give it here, you giant baby.”  
  
The blanket fort was Jongdae’s idea. They were hanging stuff up to dry, and Jongdae figured with a couple of extra chairs to lift the sides, they could fit inside very comfortably.

The various desk lamps they brought in to bring light in cast the inside in a soft glow, and Jongdae looks so pretty like this. Focused on her hand, hair combed back and still a little wet, catching and holding onto streaks of light.  
  
“You know,” Jongdae starts, letting go of Junmyeon’s hand when she finishes the coat. “I also had ulterior motives when it came to planning this trip.”  
  
“Is that so,” Junmyeon says, trying to focus on the Jenga block she’s pulling out. Jongdae is a notoriously backhanded Jenga player, and is known to say all kinds of shit to get her to lose.  
  
“I was planning on coming out to you.”  
  
The tower clatters and Junmyeon’s heart stops, afraid to say anything, because what if it’s just a shitty joke? What if Jongdae breaks into laughter in the next second because, ‘got you, made you lose!’?  
  
If that’s Jongdae’s plan, she’s waiting too long, eyes on Junmyeon’s, expectant.  
  
“But you’re straight—"  
  
Jongdae licks over her bottom lip. “I’m really not.”  
  
“But you’re always? Bugging me about boys? And like—like saying it’s a dude thing if you ever say something gay, and like. Like? You do the straight girl thing where you pretend we’re girlfriends as a joke?”  
  
“I fucking do all of that shit to see if you’ll fucking come to terms with it!”  
  
“You—what?!”  
  
“I figured you were closeted to yourself, so I thought I’d just act annoyingly straight, until you fucking finally cracked!”  
  
“What the fuck kind of half-assed attempt at helping me come out to myself—" Of course Jongdae thought being annoying about something until it resolved itself was a Good Idea. Wait. “You knew?”  
  
“Junmyeon, you’ve been obsessed with Carrie Fisher since you were three years old, and all you watch in your downtime is schoolgirl anime.”  
  
Junmyeon doesn’t think those things are necessarily markers of her sexuality, but she guesses that’s fair. “But why..? Wait till now, though?”  
  
Jongdae collapses onto her back, as if struck by how overbearingly dense Junmyeon is being. She’s staring up at the tented ceiling of the blanket fort for a good minute before she’s getting up, shoving the little stool they were playing on out of the way before climbing onto Junmyeon’s lap and holding her face in her hands, nail polish be damned.  
  
“Because I’m not just gay, I’m gay for you, you Giant Dingus.”  
  
_Oh._  
  
“Can I kiss you now, I’ve been waiting for over ten years,” Jongdae snaps, as if she didn’t just change Junmyeon’s entire life just now.

Junmyeon guesses she will just have to deal with it.

 

  
  
They fall into bed, Jongdae’s mouth on hers, licking and sucking and hungry. Jongdae is so vocal, moaning into her mouth as they kiss, fingers sliding up underneath the hem of her shirt. She’s backing up on her elbows as Jongdae undresses her, a slow fire creeping into her belly.  
  
Jongdae’s biting the inside of her lip, pulling her shirt up. Junmyeon lifts her arms to help, and Jongdae lets out a sound of appreciation at her boobs when they’re revealed.  
  
Jongdae cups them with her hands over her bra, leaning forward to plant her face in her cleavage.  
  
“What are you doing?” Junmyeon asks, incredulous. This is like. The opposite of sexy.  
  
Jongdae peeks up at her through her bangs. “Would it be like, absolutely disgusting if I motorboated you right now?”  
  
“Um? Yes? How would that be fun for either of us?”  
  
Jongdae giggles. “I’m just a big fan, okay?”  
  
“Of my boobs?”  
  
“Yes,” Jongdae answers, almost offended. She lays her head on one side, gently cupping Junmyeon’s other boob and moving her hand so it jiggles. “I mean, just look, they’re so big and heavy—”  
  
Oh, so Jongdae’s boob thing is like Junmyeon’s butt thing.  
  
Even so—“I’m not gonna be in the mood anymore if you’re just going to sit there and jiggle my boobs.”  
  
At that, Jongdae folds the cup of her bra down, leaning down to lick and suck on her exposed nipple. “Who said I was just going to jiggle them?”  
  
Jongdae’s tracing her tongue over it now, eyelids fluttering before they flick up to catch Junmyeon’s gaze. Her hands slide up her back to unclasp her bra, and she moves down to kiss underneath, at the heavy swell of her breast as her bra gets loose.  
  
Jongdae pulls a little at her bra, and Junmyeon has to get up, off her elbows so it can slide off. Jongdae tosses it somewhere behind her, moving closer into Junmyeon’s space. Before she can get back to it, Junmyeon tugs on the hem of her top, pulling it off when Jongdae complies.  
  
“Too many clothes,” she explains, but then Jongdae is back on her, mumbling an affirmative against her skin, kisses moving up to the column of her neck as her fingers skate further and further down. Past her belly button, past the sweatband of her pj shorts, running down over her underwear and pressing up against her clit.  
  
Junmyeon lets out a moan, fingers curling into Jongdae’s hair because she doesn’t know what to hold on to, hips lifting to rock down onto Jongdae’s insistent fingers. Her underwear is going to be ruined, but Junmyeon cannot seem to care. Jongdae’s making her so wet, her mouth hot at her neck as she plays with her over her undies.  
  
She wants Jongdae’s fingers _on her,_ though, so she slides her hands down Jongdae’s back, off of her sides and hooks her thumbs into her own bottoms to wiggle out of them, dragging them down her legs just enough so Jongdae can slide her fingers back onto her. She lets out a sigh when she does, hands moving to rest on Jongdae’s ass, squeezing at the plump flesh there, met with a surprised moan from Jongdae. Junmyeon can’t help herself. It’s just so _bouncy._  
  
She slides her hands underneath Jongdae’s shorts, stopping to snap the waistband of her undies back against her before slipping her hands underneath them too, squeezing her cheeks greedily, biting her lip at Jongdae’s groan.  
  
Jongdae leaves her neck, pressing wet kisses up Junmyeon’s jaw to her mouth, kisses getting frenzied and rough as she works her mouth over Junmyeon’s, her fingers never stilling. Junmyeon peels Jongdae’s bottoms off, who's squirming to get them off before she's slotting their legs together, groaning against Jongdae’s mouth as she grinds up against her.  
  
Jongdae whines, eyes looking hazy with want, and something tells Junmyeon she’s in charge now, rolling them over so she’s on top, grinding down against her. Jongdae’s so wet she can feel it down her own thighs, and she can tell it’s not going to take much for either of them at this point, with Jongdae’s mewly whines only getting higher and more frequent.

She tilts her head back, Junmyeon forgoing her mouth to kiss down her neck, before she's pulling back to watch her, hips rocking, insistent. Jongdae looks so good like this, feels so good like this, underneath her and hiccupy with _want_. Fingers greedy as they pull Junmyeon back down onto her, weaving into her hair.

"Get back here," Jongdae whines, crushing her lips to Junmyeon's, needy.

Junmyeon smiles, pulling Jongdae's bottom lip between her teeth. "Mm sorry, you're just. So perfect, I just had to-" Her sentence is clipped with a whine, hips stuttering with how good it feels to have Jongdae between her legs, hot and wet and demanding. She sucks Jongdae's bottom lip into her mouth before she's kissing back, breath catching when Jongdae grinds up harshly against her. 

She hooks a leg over Junmyeon's hip, splaying herself open before slotting herself back between Junmyeon's legs, and the sensation switches from a building pleasure to something mind bending in no time, hips working frantically against each other, sticky and desperate.  
  
They’re panting against each other’s mouths, and it’s the look that Jongdae gives her when she cracks her eyes open, lashes heavy, looking absolutely wrecked, chest heaving that does it for her. Her body tenses, and she comes, spilling hot between them.  
  
She has to eat Jongdae out later to make up for it, but she wouldn’t say she particularly minds.

 

 

“Babe, can you get my back?”  
  
They’re at the beach again, and today, they actually checked the weather on their phones before heading out. Junmyeon goes to straddle Jongdae’s (perfect, amazing, squeezable, bouncy) butt to start applying sunscreen on her back, leaning forward to kiss her cheek because she can.  
  
Jongdae is resting her cheek on her crossed arms, head turned to the side. When Junmyeon moves back to go back to applying sunscreen, Jongdae cracks open an eye, peeking back over her shoulder at her.  
  
She’s such a babe.  
  
“Someone looks happy,” Jongdae hums, pleased.  
  
Her hair is in loose twin braids, but the wind pulls stray strands out, and the tousled strands make a wispy halo around the crown of her head in the afternoon light. Her angel.  
  
“Maybe,” Junmyeon responds, pretending to be disinterested, hiding a smile.  
  
“Maybe? What did you just say?!” Jongdae is so loud, raising her voice even though she has a smile on her face.  
  
She turns over, knocking Junmyeon off her back, where she's applying sunscreen as she gets up to tackle her, giggle-shrieking as she does so, and Junmyeon is on her back before she knows it.  
  
Not to be outdone, Junmyeon reaches up to tickle her, Jongdae immediately curling up in a fit of giggles. Junmyeon takes the moment of weakness to flip them over, pressing kisses all over Jongdae’s face.  
  
“And the victory goes to—” Jongdae reaches up to pull at the strap at the back of her bikini, letting it go to snap at her back and the clasp comes undone, so Junmyeon has to scrabble to hold them together.  
  
“The victory goes to Jongdae,” she says cheekily. “You need help with that babe?”

  
  
  
“Hey, did you know, I was actually dreading this trip because I’d have to spend so much time one on one with you and have to keep my hands to myself?”  
  
“Really.” Jongdae lifts the bubble wand up so Junmyeon can blow some, the wind carrying them up and away, far faster than bubbles really should be allowed to go.  
  
“It’s a good thing that you don’t have to keep your hands to yourself anymore, then,” Jongdae murmurs, wiggling back into Junmyeon’s embrace.  
  
It’s night now, and they have a little bonfire going, just watching it and talking. Occasionally blowing bubbles. Jongdae’s sitting between her legs, head back against her shoulder. It’s comfy. They probably look like one person from a distance.  
  
“Mm. I actually used to feel that about all of our sleepovers. I thought it was one sided for a really long time.”  
  
Jongdae lets out a pitying sound. “My poor baby. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have waited for so long. I didn’t know it was like that for you. I thought you were repressed.”  
  
She pulls the fabric of Junmyeon’s shawl closer around herself, even though Jongdae’s already wearing a fluffy oversized sweater. As she shifts around to get closer to Junmyeon, the firelight paints a couple of stripes on her neck, sectioned off by the shadow of her braid.  
  
Her neck is so pretty.  
  
Struck by an idea, Junmyeon moves back to give herself some space, much to the irritation of Jongdae. “You just undid all of the wiggling I just did, you’re fixing this immediately.”  
  
“Wait. Hold on. Look forward. Close your eyes.”  
  
She gets the lobster clasp around the chain of her necklace undone before lifting her arms over Jongdae’s shoulders, moving her hair out of the way so she can secure it behind her neck, adjusting the heart charm so that it falls in the center of her collarbones.  
  
“Okay, you can open your eyes now.”  
  
Jongdae opens her eyes, looking down, even though she already expects she knows what it is. She lets out a disbelieving laugh, and it almost sounds dismissive. “Gay.”  
  
“I just gave you my _heart_ ,” Junmyeon says, as if wounded.  
  
“Save the dad jokes for later. Just get back here.” She’s tugging on Junmyeon’s ankle, wanting her to move forward so they can sit flush with one another again.  
  
When they do, Jongdae turns her face abruptly, quickly pressing a kiss to Junmyeon’s cheek. “I’ll keep it safe, I promise.”

  
So sometimes it’s a good thing that Junmyeon’s wrong about things. She was definitely wrong about regretting her choice to come here.  
  
She doesn’t think she’ll ever really regret saying yes to Jongdae.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you want to come yell at me, say hi, show support or are just curious, links to cc and twt, etc are on my [carrd](https://pricklyteeth.carrd.co/)! im friendly i promise


End file.
